


The Daughter Of Darkness

by Andre_Marcel2005



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Fae & Fairies, Fae Magic, Fantasy, Fiction, Gen, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Character of Color, LGBTQ Themes, Magic, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Mythology References, Romance, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 07:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30068520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andre_Marcel2005/pseuds/Andre_Marcel2005
Summary: "In the darkness, they still whisper my name; Taylin Freya. My name held a power that left the souls who heard it aquiver. Their lips trembling wordless whispers."After her own family and race exiled Taylin for a forbidden love. Taylin started a family with a human. With every newborn, the Eder would commence a ritual to sense a newborns power. However, the exiled killer Taylin Freya, her newborn was not alike to the other kin's. A secret dark power resided in her child. What could this power intel? Well, this story follows Aedan King the son of Taylin and Byron, and the horrific decisions they made. Will Aedan and his brother uncover the secret tragedies his mother tried to hide... Or will Taylin continue to hide her daughter from the darkness? Follow Aedan and his friends as they explore the world of Ezariea and the power of the Mozarks. In a magical world of the unknown, will Aedan choose the path of good or the path of evil?
Relationships: Aedan King/Ruiu Wyren (The daughter of darkness), Aedan King/Shade Mercury (The daughter of darkness), Nova/Shade Mercury (The daughter of darkness), Taylin King/Byron King (The daughter of darkness)





	The Daughter Of Darkness

The year 2024

In the darkness, they still whisper my name; Taylin Freya. My name held a power that left the souls who heard it aquiver. Their lips trembling wordless whispers.

Dead silence.

It never bothered me that they feared me, cower when I was in their presence. They knew what I was capable of. I flourished in the fame; it lit an ember inside me, burning, fuelling the rage inside.

I loved it.

They called me "the daughter of darkness", a weapon, born with a curse. I loved using it, to hurt, to inflict pain. I saw everything, their deepest desires, their wickedest schemes. People were my puppets and I was their puppeteer. I was their worst nightmare, haunting, lurking in the shadows.

Pain.

Agony...

Spiralling out of control, like a whirlwind, destroying everything in it's wake. My infamy brought grace upon my ridiculed family's name. My brother Axiell called me "their pet". He used to chant, the same few words throughout my time in Ezariea. "failure. weak. disgrace..." It became my songbird, the serenade that haunted me, whenever I lurked. My family never approved of my curse; jealousy fuelled their hatred. Humiliated that I was chosen by the Eder to carry out his tasks, to be his "Puppet". I did it for them, the pain I endured, the suffering, It was all for them.

I can feel my knuckles tighten, turning white as I'm reminded of my past. I blink with rapid succession, becoming aware of my new surroundings. I lower my eyes; tears start to gather upon them.

Focus...

I tighten, pushing out the memories, the trauma. I look up surveying my surroundings, cautious of the guards. Oko's, horrid creatures, made specifically for the Eder's own selfish protection.

I was by the Eder's side, the day he "enslaved" the Oko race. As I stood proudly beside Eder, I burned brightly with power and dignity. As I reminisce, I peer down to my hands, then to my feet. That ember, I tell myself. Is just a withering spark, suffocating, in solitude. I peer over the corner once more, of the street I once danced upon. The path made out of perfect marble stone adorned with spirals of flowers dangling overtop, like an array of snow trickling down from the moonlight. Vines weaving between the flowers and the houses. I can sense the magic, beckoning from the street, from the flowers. Addictive, like a drug, that thirst, a pain so deep down it's a part of you. Escaping it will lead to death, harnessing it will lead to destruction. So, I must settle for neither and cower where no-one will find me or my angel. I'm fighting against all instincts to run. I peer down the path once more. I see it. Our destination, a temple of golden stalagmites rising from the ground in uniformed pillars. There I must find the answers, the answers to what's lurking inside of her before it's too late. Before I'm too late. I shake my head, I need to concentrate, I push out those thoughts.

Focus.

The raw chilling breeze howls, rushing against me tearing at my flesh, sending shivers down my spine. I tighten, ready for the journey ahead.

Focus.

My concentration breaks as stardust trickles from the sky, caressing against my skin; carving out the edges of my face. They radiate in the deep night sky, twinkling like stars. I inch closer to our destination as we now reside between two buildings. My angel follows suit, clinging onto my every move. I swivel on my back leg then to my front, scouting the area once more. As a little girl this place, my home, dancing in the stardust, felt virtuous. As if I was floating on a cloud. How I desire what I used to be, the child I once was. Now just a haze in what seems like a distant fantasy. I move once more as sweat trails down my face, stinging my golden eyes. I can hear laughter from the house to my right. It has a blue roof with perfect porcelain white walls. That night, In that house, Alpheus, Darius, and I all founded the Facility. We thought that the Facility could bring the families of Ezariea together and unite them. I shake my head; I can feel a painful drum in my head. I can't bear to be here; I'm no longer wanted. Five years ago, my own people pushed me out of my home.

Un-wanted and alone I ran. But now I'm back, still running, unable to stop. But this time I'm not Taylin Freya now I'm Taylin King; a traitor, coward, a freak. Some days I believe the words they said about me. "Taylin King. Just a weak shell of what once was." I look down at my sunkissed hands, that radiate in the night sky. I clench my fists until my fingernails bury deep into the flesh of my palm. Taylin King, I love that name. A warm spark lights inside, my ember re-igniting. I peer at my angel; I can see his face in hers. I love him, my saviour. Byron. He is the reason I was exiled. Some say exile is worse than death, to live with the horror of your crimes. But our love burned above all. Towering over them. We were never to cross paths; born from two worlds, never destined for each other. But we found each other, together we made a family. Something I will worship more than any fame or power. Some say my desire for a new name, lead me to Byron, but I think it was fate.

My new name has brought disgrace and terror upon the Fae. Ridiculed and abandoned.

I still love them. Some could say I'm foolish because I still care for them, even after they... they, discarded me.

Alone and cowering in a corner, they fed upon my weaknesses, my love for him. Though I'm stronger than ever, I can't bear to face my family. To tell them all the wonders Byron and I have had together. I hope one day, I will introduce them to her, my angel. I pray she shall never hold the title I once wore proudly. "The daughter of darkness." People once told me my kin would be the strongest predecessor that ever lived. Stronger than even the Eder itself. If that comes to be, I don't know what I'll do.

I'm lost in the trail of my thoughts when a little hand squeezes mine. I shift my weight towards her. Her hands clasped like a bowl, staring at the stardust now nestled between the palms of her hands. Her eyes wide with exclamation. She's never seen anything as beautiful. I see her father's flaming red hair, waving in the wind, dancing like waves, flowing and fluxing between the stardust that trickles from the stars. Her pale skin, unlike mine, adorned with eyes, of molten gold. She peers away from the stardust nestled between her fingertips and looks up at me, with the biggest smile sprawled across her lips. A rush of happiness overcomes me as I give a reassuring smile back. I hope one day she will be able to live in this world again.

But for now, I know what I must do, my mission. What I may fear, the end of all worlds may be upon us. For Ezariea, Delaris, and the entirety of the non-magical world.


End file.
